Cuesta Arriba, Cuesta Abajo
by CamilaaCullen
Summary: El un empresario y ella una chica de barrio, gitana. Se casan en un arrebato de amor y a los pocos meses se separan. Después de 3 años Bella vuelve reclamándole algo a Edward. Sera la oportunidad de recuperar a Bella para Edward? Bella podrá perdonar lo que paso hace tiempo?
1. Presentacion

Edward Pov

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y tengo 24 años. Soy alto ya que mido 1.83, mi cabello esta la mayor parte del tiempo alborotado, tengo los ojos verdes y debo reconocer que si bien soy flaco mi cuerpo esta bien marcado gracias a la gimnasia que practico. Soy un exitoso empresario, dirijo la famosa empresa de arquitectos llamada "Pentium". Empresa que manejo con mi familia, mi padre Carlise Cullen es el dueño; junto con mi hermano Emmet Cullen, de 26 años y Alice Cullen, de 23. Cada uno de nosotros esta encargado de un sector distinto. Todos somos jefes de los diversos sectores. Alice esta encargada de la parte de marketing y publicidad, Emmet encargado de administracion del personal de la empresa y yo desde luego encargado de parte de contabilidad y la gerencia. Mi padre nos heredo la empresa familiar para que continuaramos con la tradicion de la familia. Actualmente el aprovecha la mayor parte de su tiempo disfrutando de su esposa, mi madre, Esme. Ya que considera que nosotros somos lo suficientemente grandes para saber manejar las cosas. Siempre fuimos una familia muy unida a pesar de las distintas discusiones que se podian presentar en el entorno familiar. Viviamos todos en una gran casa, junto con Rosalie y Jasper Hale, las respectivas parejas de mis hermanos. No me quejo de mi vida, aunque siento que falta algo y sabia bien que era, de echo mi "algo" tiene nombre y apellido..Isabella Swan, mi esposa. Aunque actualmente ya no estemos juntos, pero para contar esta historia hay que arrancar del principio..


	2. Cuatro años atras

**Edward Pov**

Cuatro años atrás

Eran las doce del mediodía cuando salí de la reunión que tuve con mis hermanos y mi padre, quien nos informo que, después de mucho meditar, la empresa iba a quedar a nuestro cargo. Al finalizar la reunión, tuve una conversación con Carlise, el cual me dio un recado para hacer. Tenia que encargarme de recorrer los distintos barrios de la ciudad y encontrar nuevos terrenos para sumar a la empresa. Estuve toda la tarde dando vueltas con el auto, cada terrerno en venta, paraba y le ofrecia una tarjeta de la empresa al propietario.

Ya eran las tres y media de la tarde y no habia parado a comer, asi que me parecio un buen momento para hacerlo. A este punto ya ni sabia donde estaba, pero estaba seguro que muy lejos de mi barrio. Creo que se llamaba o le decian el barrio "Gitano". La mayoria de las casas eran muy bajas y coloridas, pocos autos pasaban de vez en cuando, habia gente en la calle, hablando, gritando, paseando, riendo, algo muy poco comun del barrio-ciudad que yo venia. Era un barrio mas bien precario, humilde. Estacione el auto en frente de un bar llamado "Dadicilef". Entre al lugar y habia poca gente, la mayoria hablando a los gritos y riendo..se acostumbrara a ser asi en este lugar. Pedi un cafe y postre para acompañar, despues te todo ya comeria mejor a la noche, tenia que seguir mi recorrido y salir de este barrio ya que no iba a conseguir muchos terrenos valiosos aca. No es el lugar tipico para construir una obra de las que se encargaba mi empresa. Senti varias miradas sobre mi, y eso me inhibio un poco. Termine la orden que pedi, pague y deje propina. Sali del bar y me dirigui al auto, pero algo llamo mi atencion. En la esquina de la calle habia una plaza, muy chica, solo abarcaba la esquina. Me llamo la atencion ver a gente asomada, ruido y aplausos que venian del lugar. Me acerque para ver que pasaba, luego emprenderia mi viaje. Al llegar alli vi a una chica cantado y bailando al ritmo de la cancion que entonaba. Era muy linda, juro que podia llamar la atencion de cualquiera. Era no muy alta, 1.60 o 1.63 como mucho, el cabello lo tenia largo, ondulado y de un color marron rojizo. Vestia un ropa muy peculiar, traia una pollera larga de tela llena de distintos colores, una musculosa verde y un pañuelo violeta en la cabeza **(foto al final)**. Cantaba una cancion muy pegadiza, solo pude quedarme escuhandola y mirandola como un tonto.

Cuesta caminar por la vereda

pinturita callejera

cuesta la desilusion.

Tanto salto de cabeza

trampolín a rienda suelta

la tristeza se quedó.

Por el río que era plata

por lo tanto que hace falta

cuesta desesperación.

Cuesta la esperanza

y nadie presta.

Cuesta ver a ciencia cierta

entre tanto calefón.

Míralo que pocas pulgas

se reparte y se divulga

la mentira se quedó.

Cuesta arriba cuesta abajo

cuesta creer

que no se puede cambiar.

Cuesta ver una laguna en el mar

No podia dejar de verla, como bailaba mientras bailaba, como se movia, como sonreia..

Owow wow wow

Se viene el agua

Hay que ver a ver qué pasa.

Hay se viene bien el agua.

Owow wow wow y a ver qué pasa.

Hay que ver a ver qué pasa.

Hay se viene bien el agua.

Cuesta como cuesta cuesta arriba

caminar por la avenida

cuesta eterna voluntad.

Que la luna reaparezca

que entre tanta recompensa

entre tanto ventarrón.

Cuando termino de cantar todos la aplaudieron y ahi sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a hablarle..

**Bella POV**

Termine de cantar y simplemente sonrei. "Esta va para vos mama!" pense, como todas las canciones que canto..Agarre mi bandolera y le cruce por el brazo. En ese entonces se me acerco un hombre, nada mal debo decir. Era alto, cabello cobrizo y unos ojos verdes esmeraldas hermosos. Venia muy bien vestido, una traje de vestir importante, que raro un tipo asi por estos barrios**. (foto al final)**

- Hola, que tal? - me dijo de modo amable sonriendo

- Hola - respondi a modo de saldudo, devolviendole la sonrisa

- Queria felicitarte, me gusto mucho la cancion, gran voz - me dijo, por dios! que voz aterciopelada que tiene.

- Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado.. - cuando me di cuenta no sabia el nombre

- Edward, Edward Cullen - me dijo estirando su mano a modo de saludo

- Isabella Swan, aunque prefiero Bella - dije dando la mano

Por unos minutos nos quedamos agarrados de la mano mirandonos a los ojos, nose que fue, que paso. Hubo como una conexion, eso o ya me estoy volviendo loca. Para mi gusto el momento se termino bastante rapido cuando solto mi mano.

- Asi que Bella..hace mucho que cantas? te dedicas a eso? - pregunto

- En realidad lo hago por placer, no me dedico al canto, pero tengo un tiempo para hacerlo todos los dias - respondi con normalidad, aunque bajo la presion de esa mirada mi corazon no paraba de latir

- Te parecera raro, pero me preguntaba si te gustaria ir a pasear conmigo, tengo unos negocios que me gustaria hacer por el barrio pero no lo conozco lo suficiente para saber porque lugares meterme - es en serio? me estaba pidiendo que lo acompañe? oh por dios!

- Mmm seguro, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, que tipos de negocios necesitas hacer? solo para saber porque lugares puedo llevarte - espero que mi pregunta no haya sido inoportuna, tampoco quiero que piense que me meto en sus cosas.

- Soy empresario, trabajo en una empresa de arquitectos, y nos dedicamos a buscar terrenos que se venden para poder ofrecerles una mejor oferta a los propietarios y asi hacer negocios en conjunto con nuestra empresa - explico con tantas ganas y admiracion sobre su trabajo que no hice mas que sonreir.

- Bueno entonces preparate Edward, porque te voy a llevar a los mejores lugares - dije con una sonrisa en la cara.

**Narrador POV**

Lo demas fue historia..pasaron todo el dia juntos, yendo y viniendo, de aqui para alla, entre risas y charlas se terminaron enamorado el uno del otro. Pasaron meses saliendo juntos. Eran muy distintos entre si; el era el hombre rico de ciudad, con toda una empresa a cargo de el. Y ella, la chica de barrio, pobre y sobretodo con una cultura unica.. gitana. Edward vivia rodeado de familia en una casa enorme **(foto al final)** y Bella en cambio era huerfana. Su madre habia muerto cuando ella tenia tan solo 10 años, y para entonces Bella tenia 19 y la seguia recordando. Edward pasaba todos los dias a las siete de la tarde y se quedaba con Bella hasta el otro dia. Ella vivia en una especie de conventillo, como eran todas las casas del barrio.** (foto al final)**. Se enamoraron el uno del otro como nunca, el la hacia feliz y ella en cambio lo hacia mejor persona. Luego de un año de estar juntos, se casaron en un ataque de locura. La familia de Edward la adoraba..Bella acepto a vivir junto a la familia de Edward pero eso no duro mucho.  
Luego de 7 meses de matrimonio llego a su fin. Bella encontro una carta abierta atras de un mueble, de una mujer que no conocia, una carta dirigida a Edward. Era ese tipo de cartas que ninguna mujer le quiere encontrar a su esposo. La carta daba a entender que Edward habia estado con esa mujer y en ella decia que se arriesgara y dejara el matrimonio para poder estar juntos. Y que si estaba de acuerdo lo iba a esperar en tal lugar a una hora determinada para encontrarse. Bella quedo destrozada, pero igualmente fue hasta el lugar donde lo citaba en la carta a Edward por la noche para ver con quien se encontraba y ponerle un punto definitivo a esto.  
Se escondio detras de un arbol, y el solo ver el coche de Edward estacionarse a en la otra cuadra le sirvio para darse cuenta de todo. Corrio hacia Edward, empezo a los gritos, le arrojo el anillo y le dijo que no volviera a buscarla nunca mas. Y asi se fue, dejando a un Edward totalmente confundido parado en la acera.

Les dejo los links de las fotos!

Vestuario de Bella: . /imgres?q=pollera+gitana&start=227&hl=es&biw=1241&bih=567&tbm=isch&tbnid=MhSF6vb-_1a_VM:&imgrefurl= %3Fid%3D1%26pag%3D0&docid=AXfnYUK4JPCBXM&imgurl= /uploads/w_ &w=359&h=456&ei=x4LTUeLNFoe90QH1jIDICg&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:42,s:200,i:130&iact=rc&page=12&tbnh=177&tbnw=137&ndsp=20&tx=66&ty=29

Vestuario de Edward: . /imgres?q=robert+pattinson+traje&start=93&hl=es&biw=1241&bih=567&tbm=isch&tbnid=RqwAj4pqD-bCrM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=h6v3isEsKMWYyM&imgurl= . &w=467&h=709&ei=M5TTUabZOMSZ0QH5nYHQCg&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:13,s:100,i:43&iact=rc&page=5&tbnh=191&tbnw=127&ndsp=21&tx=59&ty=69

Casa de Bella: . /imgres?q=conventillo+en+la+boca&hl=es&biw=1241&bih=606&tbm=isch&tbnid=y1CknO7Rpg8mEM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=2LCmw3W7lVmfkM&imgurl= . /_irj5oa5Xrvw/TGBrA3SY7OI/AAAAAAAAACk/WhO-c_ &w=550&h=412&ei=o2DTUbP7JpPG4AOftoD4Ag&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:3,s:0,i:84&iact=rc&page=1&tbnh=186&tbnw=259&start=0&ndsp=15&tx=88&ty=85#imgdii=_

Habitacion de Bella: . /imgres?q=habitacion+bohemia&hl=es&biw=1241&bih=606&tbm=isch&tbnid=EJ96pbm5K6H5IM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=EmKpNkpduwFLCM&imgurl= . /-iUJFb-D-xos/TZoXEif5_lI/AAAAAAAAA2M/wwmlsV9GLxo/ s400/Dormitorio%252Bbohemio%252Bcon%252Btextiles% &w=400&h=400&ei=nWLTUcCWKqf84AOJs4CIDQ&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:35,s:0,i:194&iact=rc&page=3&tbnh=179&tbnw=190&start=26&ndsp=16&tx=46&ty=78#imgdii=_

Casa de Edward: . /imgres?q=casa+de+los+cullen&start=103&hl=es&biw=1241&bih=606&tbm=isch&tbnid=TqB1KWg8-z-piM:&imgrefurl= 2012/08/casa-de-munecas-es-una-replica-de-la_ &docid=QJTjjwCG2rJ4LM&imgurl= . /-PQaONudIltk/UCloGRvD3aI/AAAAAAAAS7k/kr4HiufejQE/ s400/382902_107796999339219_100003267575280_35744_ 174621515_ &w=582&h=382&ei=fGjTUeW7Ha3K4APP-4HYAw&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:13,s:100,i:43&iact=rc&page=7&tbnh=177&tbnw=269&ndsp=20&tx=109&ty=123

Habitacion de Edward: . /imgres?q=dormitorio+hombre+azul&hl=es&biw=1241&bih=606&tbm=isch&tbnid=iRv3rLTFw5oI6M:&imgrefurl= . &docid=Q5GgH6QyESpXlM&imgurl= . /-zaXTdc_o7I/UHSlLyaJDVI/AAAAAAAAAXs/lCJlZdEE3pw/s 640/dormitorio%252Bcrema%252By% &w=600&h=400&ei=4mfTUfvMAvS44AO4qoGoDQ&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:47,s:0,i:224&iact=rc&page=3&tbnh=179&tbnw=262&start=31&ndsp=20&tx=246&ty=101


	3. No lo puedo creer!

Edward POV

Otro dia como siempre, otro dias mas sentado en el escritorio de mi oficina. Revisando papales, archivando, mandando mails, hablando por telefono, sin nada interesante. Y en algun momento siempre mis pensamientos vuelven a ella..no entendia que es lo que habia pasado, de un dia para el otro me dijo adios y no volvi a saber nada mas de ella. La busque por todos lados, y no habia ni rastros de ellas. Gitana tenia que ser..sabe muy bien donde ir y como esconderse si quiere. Estaba seguro que no estaba en un solo lugar, sino que en estos 3 años que pasaron estuvo por todas partes, tipo espirto del gitano. Como la odiaba, teniamos tantos planes..o yo los tenia, ella preferia vivir el dia a dia. Pero en algun lugar sabia que jamas encontraria a alguna mujer como ella, era unica..la manera de llevar su vida, la forma en la que me cuidaba, me queria... supongo que se habra cansado de mi es eso.

La busque durante 2 años, desesperadamente..fui a todos los lugares que estuvimos juntos, hable con todos sus amigos y conocidos, nadie sabia nada. se borro de la faz de tierra, no creia que sea posible. Fui a la casa donde vivia ella antes de conocernos, la dueña de la propiedad informo que ella no habia vuelto y que la propiedad ya no iba a estar a su nombre. Debia demasiadas cosas y el titulo de la propiedad se iba a perder. Jamas me habia dicho que le faltara plata, aunque no creo que me pidiera plata para eso, ni aun cuando entuvieramos juntos. Ese dia le informe que era el marido, pague la deuda que tenia y la propietaria me dio el titulo a mi. Sabia que el dia que volviera me tendria que buscar, y tarde o temprano nos ibamos a volver a ver. Si volvia...

No habia salido de mi oficina en toda la tarde, estuve trabajando, encargandome de llamar a diversos socios, arreglando entrevistas y demas. Nose para que tengo una secretaria si nunca esta para este tipo de cosas. Estaba demasiado ocupado hablando con un socio por telefono cuando se escucharon unos gritos en el pasillo. No les di importancia, ya se encargarian si pasara algo y segui hablando. Los gritos se escuchaban mas y mas fuertes, no podia concentrarme en lo que me decia el socio, pero tampoco escuchaba con claridad lo que decian esos gritos..habia distintas voces. Al finalizar la llamada sali apresurado a ver que era lo que pasaba y al verlo mi boca cayo abierta.

Bella POV

Hace ya 3 años que no se nada de Edward, escuche por algunas fuentes que me estuvo buscando pero no le di importancia. Despues de todo que me iba a decir? que lo sentia? que era mentira? yo se bien lo que lei y lo confirme con lo que vi. Estuve todo este tiempo yendo de un lugar a otro, viajando, conociendo el mundo. Y decidi que ya era tiempo de volver, supongo que despues de tanto tiempo de no recibir respuesta, se habria cansado de buscar.

Entre al conventillo que tanto queria, no habia nadie en los pasillos como siempre. Pero se podian escuchar los gritos de Coca peleando con Ramon en su casa y la tele prendida a todo lo que de la casa de Victoria. Saque la llave de mi cartera y justo cuando iba a ponerla en la cerradura una voz me chisto a mis espaldas.

- chchchchch que haces nena? - dijo beti, la propiertaria del lugar

- Hola beti, que hace tanto tiempo? - respondi, la verdad no tenia ganas de ser muy amable

- Lo mismo digo, ya era hora de que volvieras, donde estuviste? - pregunto con una sonrisa

- En ningun lado y en todos a la vez, ya sabe..despues la busco y le cuento, lo unico que quiero hacer es descansar ahora y acomodar las cosas - dije sin animos de ofender

- Isabella tienes deudas por doquier, no puedes desaparecer 3 años del lugar y no avisar. Menos dejar las facturas impagas, ademas tienes el titulo del contrato firmado con la renovacion? - que? de que me estaba hablando? sabia que me fui mucho tiempo pero esa era mi casa, como me iba a decir algo asi

- Beatriz de que esta hablado? esta es mi casa, ustede lo sabe..tengo la plata para darle, ahora se la doy - le dije buscando el sobre con plata dentro del bolso

- Bella la deuda esta paga ya..hace un tiempo vino un hombre a buscarte, diciendo que era tu marido. Le informe de la deuda, pago todo..me manda plata todos los meses para mantener la renta. Pero me temo que no podas ingresar a la propiedad sin la firma tuya en el contrato original que le di al señor - no podia creer lo que estaba oyendo, Edward habia pagado todo? y ahora tenia la escritura de mi casa? esto no esta pasando..lo hizo a proposito, sabia que algun dia volveria y lo tendria que buscar..no puedo perder la casa de mi mama.

- Yo hablare con mi espo..con Edward; gracias beatriz. Yo solamente voy a entrar a dejar las cosas y buscar el cotrato - dije sin animos.

- Lo siento querida, el señor cambio la cerradura y no dejo las llaves. Aunque quisieras entrar no vas a poder..lo lamento - que hizo que?! ahora si me va a escuchar.

_Una hora despues..._

Aca vamos de nuevo estaba parada en frente de la empresa de Edward. Este era le momento que no queria que llegara nunca mas. Tenia que entrar, dar la cara y decirle a Edward que me devuelva el contraro y las llaves de mi casa. Y supongo que ya era hora de pedirle el divorcio...

Entre a la empresa lo mas cuidadosa que pude, habia ido tan solo una vez a esa empresa y no conocia a nadie y ellos no me conocian a mi. Tampoco queria que lo pongan en sobre aviso a Edward. Si yo me desayune esta sorpresa, que el se desayune esta tambien..Esto le pasa por meterse con una gitana, ya va a ver. Pase muy segura por la recepcion cuando la recepcionista me intercepto y me llamo.

- Hola, la puedo ayudar en algo? - me dijo mirandome de arriba a bajo

- No gracias, ya se a donde ir - conteste y segui

- Disculpe señora, no puede pasar sin anunciarse - me dijo nuevamente

- Mire voy al segundo piso, trabaja mi mejor amiga ahi. Alice Cullen, nose si le suena ese nombre. Voy a darle una sorpresa asi que por favor no me haga perder mas tiempo que estoy apurada - y corri hacia el ascensor, dejando a la recepcionista boquiabierta.

Una vez dentro de ascensor, luche por acordarme en que piso estaba Edward..supongo que si esta en la gerencia sera el ultimo. Y sino tendria que pasar piso por piso para averiguarlo. Presione el 6to piso y espere a que llegara hasta arriba. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejaron ver un pasillo muy luminoso con un guardia de seguridad a 3 metros del ascesor, dos puertas al final del pasillo, y delante de las puertas un mueble con una recepcionista. Esta se me iba a ser complicada, pero no me pensaba rendir asi tan facil.

Camine rapido cuando el señor de seguridad me paro.

- Disculpe puedo ayudarla? - dijo con voz gruesa

- No, solo hay una persona que me puede ayudar y no es usted claramente - dije cancsandome de todo este juego

- Lo siento, pero si yo no la puedo ayudar entonces no la puede ayudar nadie - dijo poniendose delante de mi, bloqueandome el paso

- Mire si quiere mantener su trabajo le pido que haga a un lado y me deje seguir mi camino, vengo a ver al jefe - dije sin dejar humillar por nadie

La rubia hueca de la recepcionista escucho la conversacion y se unio enseguida.

- Quien es ella? tiene cita con el sr Cullen? - dijo de una manera sobradora

- Yo no necesito cita para verlo, digale quien soy y puede ver como deja todo para atenderme - dije sonriendo

- Si, seguro..se lo dire justo en este momento luego de terminar mi manicura - informa riendose, oh no..tranquila bella, esto termina mal

- La voy a hacer corta, llamen a Edward dile que Bella Swan esta aqui - les informe a los dos, que continuaban bloqueandome el acceso aun mas

- No creo que tengas la presencia adecuada como para ver al señor Cullen, no suele tratar con este tipo de..mujer se puede decir? tu que dices James? - dijo burlandose de mi con el otro mono. **(foto al final)**

- Yo creo que el sr no recibiria a nadie a asi - respondio el de seguridad, ahora llamado James, bufandose de mi

- Bien hasta aca llegue! - respondi a los gritos, hora de recordar tus tierras bella..

Me movi muy rapido, le di un pizoton en el pie derecho al guardia de seguridad haciendo que este se agache a agarrarselo del dolor. En el momento en que se agacho lo golpie con el codo en la espalda haciendo que esta cayera al pisa. La rubia idiota no paraba de gritar, la cual con solo empujarla se hizo a un lado rapidamente. Corri hasta la puerta donde decia "Edward Cullen - gerente general", pero antes de llegar me agarro alguien que me cargo sobre su hombro. Era ese guardia de seguridad. Empece a los gritos para que me saltara. De un momento para otro se abrio la puerta de Edward y pego un grito.

- Que pasa aca?! - grito Edward parado en la puerta de la oficina. Al ver la escena se quedo helado. La recepcionista esta tirada en un costado gritando, James me tenia cargada sobre su hombro mientras me gritaba y yo como una bolsa de papas le pegaba con las manos en la espalda al de seguridad.

- James que hace? sueltela! - exigio Edward en un grito, mientras lo miraba con enojo.

En dos segundos ya estaba en el piso, me dejo caer como a una bolsa y me lastime la pierna. Pero eso no me iba a detener. Me pare del piso y le exigi perdon

- Esto no va a quedar aca! pideme perdon - le conteste a James

- Yo no pienso hacer nada de eso, menos a una cualquiera como usted, porque tendria que hacerlo eh? - respondi despectivo

- Porque es mi esposa - respondio un Edward totalmente serio y molesto por la situacion

- Eehehe su esposa..? yo yo disculpeme señor..no sabia que ella era- contesto totalmente nervioso

- Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir por no haberme dejado pasar - conteste con una sonrisa - y tu tampoco te salvas rubia!

- Bella por favor..tranquila - con una sonrisa media torcida

- Tranquila, tranquila! tranquila?! como quieres que me quede tranquila si vuelvo a mi casa y me dicen que ya no soy dueña y que "mi esposo", el cual no veo en 3 años, compro la propiedad y no puedo hacer uso de ella hasta que este mi firma en el contrato. Ya me vas a escuchar vos tambien Edward! no te da a derecho a nada todo esto - grite como una loca, a veces sobreactuo pero en un momento como este era lo minimo que podia hacer.

- Bella, ya tranquila..entra a mi oficina hablaremos ahi si? - dije riendose

- Yo nose de que te ries, yo no lo estoy haciendo - como extrañaba esa sonrisa..que linda que era, que lindo era el. No habia cambiado en nada

- Extrañaba esa locura tuya, siempre tan caracteristica, solo pasa - dijo, sediendome lugar al pasar por la puerta.

Una vez dentro era momento de afrontar todo lo que habia pasado..nose si estaba preparada para esto realmente.

Les dejo las fotos!

Vestimenta de Bella: . /imgres?q=natalia+oreiro+vestidos&start=124&hl=es&biw=1241&bih=606&tbm=isch&tbnid=XDcWoq0QDuDoZM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=Ap9g9sm5E1a5hM&imgurl= . &w=300&h=625&ei=6lnTUZXHBZS64AObnICgAQ&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:36,s:100,i:112&iact=rc&page=7&tbnh=165&tbnw=80&ndsp=25&tx=39&ty=24


End file.
